1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system for using a server to manage a result of processing executed by a client, a client and a server for the information processing system, an information processing method, and an information storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known an information processing system of a client/server type which distributively executes processing between a client and a server. Examples of using such an information processing system include an situation where a plurality of clients each execute predetermined processing and transmit processing results to a server, and the server records the processing results transmitted from the respective clients, or follows some other procedure to thereby perform centralized management of the processing results at the server end.
The technology according to the conventional example presupposes that the client and the server always maintain a communicative connection established between the two via network. However, particularly in a case where, for example, the processing performed on a client end takes a long period of time, or is intermittently executed plurality of times, the communicative connection may not always be maintained depending on the content of the processing executed by the client. In such a case, the client temporarily records a processing result obtained by executing predetermined processing, and when the communicative connection again becomes established to the server, transmits the recorded processing result. In this case, if the client unnecessarily transmits the recorded processing result repeatedly a plurality of times to the server due to a user's illegal operation, a communication fault between the client and the server, or other similar faults, the server may inadvertently accept a single processing result from the client more times than it needs.